


My curse, my salvation

by BloodyBlow



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Curses, Fun, M/M, Sexual tention, Vampires, gafou, no sex discription
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBlow/pseuds/BloodyBlow
Summary: Yet another redemption story with supernatural creatures included. Happening after the movie ending. Easy reading with a good ending guaranteed (=





	1. Give it a night

"God damn... Filex! Get back here, you, stupid dog!" Lefou screamed with annoyance.   
He got up from his knees and brushed the dirt off the trousers. This day had been a disaster from the very beggining - domestic quarrel with Stanley, bad luck during the hunt and now this!..   
"What's the hell gotten into you?!" Lefou couldn't believe that just one clap of thunder could make a hunting dog go nuts like that. He sighed tiredly and started running forward following Felix.   
The wind was getting stronger every second blowing right into the face of the hunter, turning his eyes watery. He didn't like a bit the sudden change of the weather.   
"C'mon, Felix, let's go home! Your.." the man chuckled sarcastically, "mommy will be worried".  
The forest howlled full of sadness and the gust of wind tried to blow Lefou's hat away. The man harshly pressed it with his hand and kept trotting like that, with the arm up and head facing down. Each step was harder and harder to make and as luck would have it, the rain started.   
He couldn't see anything even a meter close through the wall of heavy rain. And suddenly he had to stop bumping into something.  
"Hm," this something, broad steady and wet, didn't sound happy.  
"Oh-oh, sorry, pal... Didn't you see a dog passing here?" the hunter shouted fixind his hat and looked up to examine strangers back, "ah, I guess you're not from the village...sir. Name's Lefou".  
"So. Lefou," the taller man spoke in a familiar deep-voice sending shivers down the hunters spine, "why won't we wait out the storm at my place".  
The man suddenly turned backwards to grab the others hand. And their eyes met.   
Just for a second. But thoes eyes... No, Lefou would never forget thoes eyes. They were _his_ eyes but something was off in the glance.  
"Gaston", the hunter wispered desperately being dragged somewhere by the stronger man.  
"Gaston!" he cried out loud in an effort to make his voice reach the former friend through the howling weather.  
But there was no point in that. As there was no point in doubting that it really was _him_.   
Yes, that limping man that held Lefou firmly with his cold hand _had to_ be Gaston. He looked like Gaston, he sounded like Gaston and he was full of confidence as Gaston.   
"All that time...all that damn time I was moaning him, I though he was dead," Lefou sobbed to himself as tears were being washed away by the pouring rain, "and when I've finally, finally found peace with myself he's decided to ruin my life again".  
The man screwed up his face feeling burning pain in the chest.   
"That's... that's so like him. Egoistic and heartless. I just wanted to forget, to live my life but now... Now I have a chance to stand up for myself at last, to face my fears".  
***  
Soon enough the men escaped stormy weather and found themself inside the cold house. Lefou still clouldn't look at his companion's face and was trying to get a grip.   
"Listen," Lefou spoke quietly feeling the tremor and paused for a second. He took a deep breath and then slightly opend his mouth ready to continue when the other person broke the silence.   
"C'mon, you may catch a cold like that", he said from behind and took Lefou by the soulders leading him to the next room. Light blush warmed the hunters cheeks.  
"Don't worry, later we'll find that dog of yours" Gaston promised calmly while moving somewhere aside in the dark.   
A few moments later wood was burning in the fireplace, lighting the room. "That's better, it'll keep you warm. But I better find something for you to change into so..."  
"Thats enough!" Lefou yelled banging his fist against the table. That gush of anger made Gaston turn around with a confused look.  
"Why are you acting like nothing happened?! Like it wasn't you who left Maurice tied in the forest or like it wasn't you who tried to kill the prince or... or it wasn't you who betrayed me!.. Do you really think that I will forget and forgive _you_ that easily?!.. I've been moarning you for hell I don't know how long! And you've just fuckin' appeared like that in front of my eyes! You know what, Gaston?.. I'm not your toy anymore," Lefou was breathing heavily, his eyes shining with grief and exasperation, "I'm fine by myself now, I'm totally fine without you! I'm with Stanly now, we even have a damn dog!.. So don't you dare trying to play some crazy games with me anymore, I've changed".  
Gaston was staring at the other man in silence as it took him some time to finally reply "Lefou, I am... I am sorry".   
His voice was nothing but sad and sincere, that made the hunter freeze in disbelive.   
"I don't remember anything of that," the stronger man continued, "and for about three years I've been called Rene, really".  
Lefou frowned and shook his head in irritation "Gaston, stop it. That's just nonsense. At least come up with something more convincing".  
"So, you don't believe me" the man faced away and grabbed the candlestick. He slowely lowered it to the fire and lit the candle.   
"May be you should look in my eyes more carefully next time" the cold voice suggested.   
With that being said he turned around, the candle light reviling an unhealthy pale face of his with dark marks around eyes and almost fresh scars. His eyes glimped with red for a second making Lefou feel sudden anxiety.  
"I remember that I was dying. My limbs twisted, my bones cracked. I feld blood running from my scull, agony in all my body. I was dying and I wanted to die. I prayed to God to end this misery. But she..." Rene stopped for a second and smirked, "she wanted me to suffer. She said I have to be curesed for what I've done. And still she didn't let me remember anything. Anything, Lefou!.. Is it fair to be punished for things you don't even remember? No, no, I don't think so. So, please... Please, help me to remember".   
***  
The wood was soothingly crackling in the fireplace filling the room with a pleasant warmth. Felix was quietly snoring near, not minding the rage of the strom outside.   
Funny, how perfect this scene would have been for a romantic evening. Instead Lefou was akwardly picking food on his plate. He had already told the other man about Gaston's last days and felt exhausted. It seemed like the hunter had relived that bitter times again but with a clearer mind. Of course, he had been full of emotions during the story - confusion, anger, guilt, but had tried to act more indifferent. And at the moment he was waiting for his companion reaction.   
"The things that I've done," Rene slowly raised his head, a glass in the hand. "Now I understand. I am not a good person at all, Lefou, am I? If I were you I would just spit in my face," the man smiled with genuine sadness that made something ache in Lefous' heart.  
"Sure, any other villager would do it, but I..." the hunter turned away for a second to chose right words, "we had past. We have been together since our childhood. I looked up to you. I even folllowed you to the war. And you... you really were a hero back then, Gaston. God, I still don't know if I have been blind all that time or if I've just... missed something that made you this way".  
The man on the other side of the table were listning carefully. His cheek resting against the hand, loose hair framing his pale face.   
"Please, stop blaming yourself, Lefou. Don't try to make me feel less guilty. It's all my fault and that is why I have been curesed," he stood up from the chair and turned to the fireplace, outline of his body followed by the warm light.  
"I guess, you've always had a soft spot for Gaston. But, actually, I am not him anymore," the man spoke pensively, "and as bad as I still may be, I promise you I won't ever hurt you, Lefou".   
Rene shuddered as he heard an old wooden clock struck the midnight.   
"I'm sorry, but I have to leave you for now," he turned his face and smiled, a glimpse of red falshed in his eyes again, "I'm about to have my midnight seizure and don't really want to scare you off. But don't you worry, Corbett will show your bedroom to you".  
With that being said Rene took the stairs to the second floor. And just for a second Lefou considered following him to offer any help.   
"No," he snapped at himself, "I shouldn't make the same mistake. There is no reason for me to worry about this man".   
He sighed. "But also I have to be honest with myself. And the truth is - I still care".   
Lefou looked around. Corbett, Rene's silent servant, was nowhere to be found. "I guess, I'll have to wait then", the man told himself and moved to the fireplace, thoughts spinning in his head.  
"Why can't I just be happy with my new life, with Stanley... He did so much to help me feel alive again. I must be rotten too... and _he_ is my curse", - Lefou mumbled holding Gastons' glass, looking at the remnants of the beverage. He lifted the glass to his lips and the metallic smell reached his nose. "Blood," he wisperd putting the glass aside.   
The sudden cold voice from the behind made Lefou jump.  
"Sir," the servant gazed penetratingly at the hunter, "follow me, please".  
An intention to ask blood-related questions dissapered from Lefous' mind as soon as they came. He felt uncomfortable being around Corbett.   
Thanks God it didn't take long for them to reach the right bedroom. The hunter stepped inside as the servant kept standing in front of the doorstep.  
"Please, feel yourself comfortable," the man wished looking with dead eyes, "don't forget to lock the room and stay inside during the night".  
"I'm ...sorry?" Lefou freezed waiting for the explanations.   
"Good night, sir," was the only thing Corbett said leaving the other man in frustration.  
Obviously, the sleep didn't want to come easily to Lefou. He was tossing and turning in bed listening for any strange noise in the hallway. The man felt himself stupid - he hadn't event try to find out about Gaston's curse. And the facts Lefou had didn't make a nice picture.   
"Dear lord, I shouldn't have come here," the man whispered to the wooden cross on the wall. He was listening to the night closely and could hear a quite scratching on the door.   
"Felix, stop it," Lefou snarled turning his head, "I'm not Stanley, I won't let you sleep in my bed".  
The scratching sound grew even louder.  
"Okay, okay," the hunter threw his quilt aside and stood up, "I kinda don't feel comfortable alone too".  
He walked to the door barefoot in a long white nightshirt, shivering in the cold air.   
Surprisingly, there was no one at the doorsteps. Lefou only rolled his eyes cursing the stupid dog that had maken him get out from the warm bed. But he didn't turn back to the room immediately as he noticed the door at the end of the hall opening slowly with an unpleasant creak.  
"No, Filex," the man whispered desperately and stepped out of the room, "don't you dare to chew up something valuable in this house!.."   
Lefou crossed his hands to feel warmer and trotted to the open door. "I hope, nobody will see me like this," he chuckled nervously, "it would be akward".  
He sneeked into the open room and looked around. Filex wasn't there.  
But there was something else that caught Lefou's eyes. On the big wooden table, that was lit by the moonlight, Lefou saw an open book. It's pages invitingly rustling on the wind from the open window.   
"Didn't expect learning to read would prove useful," the man thought coming closer to the table.  
"Handwritten book, must be something old," he wispered to himself and bent over the table.   
"I finally know for which crimes I had been cursed with this misirable life," Lefou started to read aloud in a quite voice. "Being Gaston I was a monster. Being Rene I still am. One can't escape his fate.  
And it is the fate, that must have brought the real human to my woods today. The first one I've met during my cursed life. It's strange to be around him, the man makes me feel alive again. I like him. I bet my other self would like him even more. That can't be good.  
I'm slowly turning. I can feel it. My senses are getting more sensitive and my hunger is growing stronger. Even from here I can smell a tempting scent of his body..." Lefou stopped reading to catch his breath. He felt fear and strange arousal raising inside of him.  
"I can hear blood running through his veins," the smooth voice whispered from behind making the hunter tremble.  
Lefou turned around sharply and leaned his back on the table. His hands clinging to it's top, his eyes fixed on the creature towering over.   
It looked like Rene. And it was Rene. Rene with red glowing eyes, prominent fangs and sharp claws. His hair got incredibly long and was floating in the air making the scene even more spectacular.   
"It's driving me crazy," the creature continued and stepped closer, "so fragile, so easy to get... Such a sweet smell".   
Rene reached out and stroked Lefou's bottom lip tenderly making the latter gasp. Still filled with fear, Lefou tried to fumble a paper knife on the table but all he got was a cut on his hand. The creature easily grabbed hunter's wrist and moved it close to it's face. "Mmm, you're such a treat," it whispered hoarsely and licked Lefou's bleeding finger savouring every drop.   
"I'm a monster, Lefou... I am. But I keep my promises," Rene said breathing heavily and stepped away to the window. "I won't hurt you, Lefou. Unless you want me to".  
And then he disspered into the night.


	2. Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and nice comments are appreciated <3  
> Any advice on writing -> private messages

Two men were sitting on the opposite sides of a long dining table, both looking challengingly at each other. A hunting rifle was placed next to the Lefou's chair and loaded just in case.  
"I'm glad you've decided to stay," the taller man murmured not taking his eyes off Lefou.  
"Yeeah," the latter drawled, "I thought that may be you deserve a second chance to explain yourself".  
Rene shook his head and replyed with a slightest smirk, "What exactly do you want me to say, Lefou? You already know that I'm a bloody leech. I don't need to eat food, I don't need to sleep. Blood is the only thing to sustain myself".  
He stood up from his chair with a confused face and started walking slowly around the room.  
"Are you saying that you are a...vampire?" the hunter suggested with a frown. He remembered some stories about thoes creatures being told during the war. Lefou had even had some nightmares because of them.  
"You can call me whatever you want, really. It doesn't make a difference," Rene stated leaning against the window's frame. The storm outside was slowly dying down.  
"It's my curse, Lefou. My curse is to be trapped in thoes woods forever. To suffer from constant hunger. To feel nagging pain in all my body".  
The man turned his head away from the window, revealing despair on his face, "I felt afraid. I felt lonely. I've tried to kill myself several times. At some point I've probably started going insane".  
Lefou didn't know what to say. He couldn't understand why Gaston deserved being punished like that. The man hadn't killed anybody after all.  
The hunter stood from his chair and sighed.  
"I can't stand you suffer like that, Rene. We need to break this curse," he said.  
"She said I will be cursed for an eternity, Lefou," the taller man came away from the window to face the other man.  
"She?.. You mean Agathe, the soccerer?.. Of course," the hunter srokes his chin in understanding. "I have to find her, Rene. She definitely knows if this curse could be broken. And it's a good idea to visit Stanly on the way, he must be really worried".  
In a flash, Rene was dangerously close to Lefou, gripping his wrists.  
"Don't leave me alone again," he demanded.  
"I just want to help you," the other man explained while trying to free himself, "I'll return untill tomorrow".  
Rene pushed back sounding like a deluded child, "No, you won't. No one would return to a monster like me".  
Lefou tried to step aside feeling lack of confidence being so close to the other man. Unexpectedly, he knocked his leg against something warm and hairy. "Stupid dog," he thought losing balance.  
Clearly, the men found themselve lying on the floor after this accident, face to face.  
"Ahaha," Lefou laughed nervously and tried to defuse tensions, "I've just noticed your face scars had dissapered over the night".  
"They sure had. All thanks to your delicious blood".  
The hunter blushed and turned his head to the side harsly in an attempt to hide it. His eyes bulged as a cold breath reached his ear.  
"You don't really love Stanly, do you?.." deep voice whispered slowely. "You've aaaalways been a one-man kind of guy. And by that one man I mean Gaston, of course".  
"Rene, please," he managed to answer, "stop it".  
The stronger man chuckled, "Haven't you always dreamt about this? Just stay with me, Lefou. I will satisfy your needs. I can even pretend to be good old Gaston If you want me to".  
Lefou took a deep breath and started squirming free in protest. "Ahh, what's gotten into you," he screamed angrily, "I don't want it!.. I'm not your food and I'm not your toy".  
"I see," Rene said coldly and released the grip, "Looking like Gaston is not enough".  
Lefou got up from the floor and cought his breath. "What is it all about?" he asked with annoyance.  
The other man crossed his arms and pouted, "I have told you. Don't want you to leave. I will go crazy if you don't return".  
"C'mon, Rene," Lefou took the fallen rifle and fixed it on his back, "I don't break my promises either. Just have some faith in me".  
***  
Lefou was getting through the woods baraly watching the way, all in his thoughts.  
He was still amazed at how easily he had turned down Rene, although, it could had been the only opportunity to get that close to the man he loved.  
"Nha, it would feel just like cheating", the hunter laughted at himself. It was ridiculous to consider making out with Rene cheating on Gaston but not on Stanley.  
Stanley... He had been the first to comfort Lefou after Gaston's fall. He had been the one to transform their friendship into somthing different. Something that warmed Lefou's heart. It felt good to return home to a caring person, to love someone and to be loved. Sure, there wasn't any passion in their relationships, but Lefou didn't need more of that. He wanted something quite and stable. Something like a friendship but with a sexual aspect. For Lefou this relations had worked perfectly. Until he met Rene...  
In toughts like that the hunter didn't even noticed when he had entered familiar places. By the surroundings he could conclude that the castle was not far away. He and his boyfriend lived there at the moment as the latter worked with the waiting staff. That's why finding Stanley wasn't hard at all, he was staying near the kitchen.  
"Stanley, bon joure," Lefou pecked the other man on the cheek habitualy.  
"Hi, I'm glad you're alright," the other man answerd sincerely, "I always worry when your hunting takes more than a day. Can't stop imagining you being eaten by a wolf, haha. I wouldn't forgive myself".  
Lefou frowned a little felling something was about to come, "C'mon, Stan. It's a commonplace for a hunter".  
"I know, I know," the younger man sobbed, "only you didn't fancy hunting that much before. I guess, Dick was right. You got tired of me".  
The hunter sighed, "Stanly, don't say something like that. All couples have aruges. It's okay".  
Lefou reached for his boufriends arm and stoked it calmly.  
"Of course, they have, but... that's different," Stanley smiled slightly, "Am I demanding too much from you, Lefou?.. I've just thought that may be I deserve it. Deserve to be the only one for you".  
Lefou freezed in confusion. He'd never wanted Stanley to feel being on the second place or unwanted. And yet, here they go.  
"But, Stanley, for all this 3 years you have been the only one for me. And I'm very grateful for that".  
"I've always been the second one in your heart, Lefou. You know that," he smirked. "But, damn it. I won't give up like that. We have the whole life together to change stuff. Just... wait till my melancholy goes away".  
Lefou smiled nervously. He didn't want to ruin Stanley's life. But that was exactly what he was doing, apparently. Because Stanley deserved real love, pasionate and unpredictable, not the habitual affection Lefou offered him like an old man.  
"Stanley, whatever happens.. I just want you to know, that you are my closest friend. And I will be forever grateful to you. You...you've made my life worth living".  
Stanley laughed, "Don't scare me like that. I won't let you dump me first".  
"All right, it's your prerogative than," he returned the smile. "By the way, wouldn't you know where Lumiere at?.."  
***  
Evidently, Lumiere's favorite room was the storeroom. It wasn't used much, it was near the dining room and he got the keys. Perfect place to spend free time during the breaks from work.  
Lefou came to the door and cleared his throat - he had already been able to hear some movement and giggles inside. As he knoked on the door noises quieten down and after a minute the white-wig man stuck his nose out the door slot.  
"Well, hello, my friend," Lumiere greeted merrily."You see, we're, hmm, kind of in the middle of something here, if you know what I mean".  
The woman inside the storeroom, probably Plumette, chortled and the maitre d'hotel played with his moustache.  
"I'm sorry, Lumiere," Lefou smiled akwardly and hold the door so the other man wouldn't shut it, "only one tiny question, that's it".  
His convrsational partner raised a brow, "okay, but quickly-quickly, my friend".  
"Where can I found Agathe?"  
"Sorry?.." the man's neck stretched out even more from the door's gap.  
"Agathe, the sorcerer", the hunter wispered in a hurry. "The one who custed a spell on the prince and all of you".  
Lumiere looked around and then asked in a quite and curious voice, "but my friend, why would you want to find her?".  
"Listen," Lefouch breathed out with a hissing noise, "I just wanted to tallk to her about... someone, that all".  
The moustache man noded sympatheticlly, "Oh, my poor friend!.. Vivre sans aimer n’est pas proprement vivre!..*".  
"Let me tell you something, Lefou," The maitre d'hotel leaned closer and whispered, "you've asked me the wrong question. No one could tell you where to find her. She is unpredicrable, she comes when she wants and where she wants".  
The hunter fluttered his eyelids with a sligtly open mouth, "but... what am I supposed to do then?"  
"I dont know, my friend," Lumiere smiled gently and put his hand on Lefous' shoulder, "may be you should stop living with a past and start enjoying your present?.."  
Then Lumiere gased at the hunter more perceptivly, "Or may be you can just... call for her".  
***  
"Call for her," Lefou repeated standing in the empty ball room. "I wish everything was so easy".  
The thing was he hadn't had any other options to find the sosserrer but this one. So the man got all his courage and addressed the emptines.  
"Agathe, please, if you can hear me..." he had already felt himself a little bit crazy, "please, I need to know how to break the curse. I... I really belive Gaston didn't deserve this misery. Yes, he was a bad, selfish man, but so was the prince, wasn't he?"  
Lefou started walking back and forth the ball room, his voice getting stronger as he thought aloud.  
"Yes, I know, it was awfull to leave Maurice in the wood. It was vile and heartless... But he had never mistreated a civilian like that before. Damn, sometimes I think he had gone crazy because all this magic or so".  
Lefou was fidgeting. It seemed he had tried to justify Gaston for himself again.  
"I swear, I'd never think he could do something like that!.. And I've known him since our childhood, I've seen him acting in the war. He wasn't in his right mind when all this Belle-thing happened!.."  
The man gone silent as the warm golden light reached his eyes, so in hope he looked away from the floor.  
"So it's time to break the curse," the woman smiled.  
"Agathe," Lefou wispered not believing she had actually came.  
"The cycle of a curse is a fascinating unforeseeable thing," she said majestically. "All curses are the same overall, but different in details. A powerfull magician can make the curse take this form or another. However, when several curses collides it is marely impossible to forse the latter once follow magisians vision".  
The woman sighed slightly at the scene of Lefou's comfused face. He was just a muggle and didn't understan the importance of the magic essence at the time. Bu he certainly would.  
"Remember that, Lefou. I can't control everyting related to the curse, it's a beautiful capricious element that changes things in order to fulfil its goals. And now it's time for the cycle to come to an end".  
She cupped her hands with closed eyes, even more glowing coming out of her. Soon the shape of a bottle started to form in her palms. The little dark bottle with iridescent blue and green liquied it was.  
"This elixir is an answer for your request, Lefou. Let Gaston drink from this vial and he will make a fresh start," Agathe looked at the man with attention. "Everyone in the villgae or the castle will forget about his existance as well as he won't be remembering enything before or after the curse. This way he will have a chance to develop into a desent person, Lefou. He won't consider himself a hero or the center of the universe, he will understand the simple and hardworking life of an ordinar person".  
She came closer to the quivering hunter and handed him the bottle carefully.  
"The thing is," she said quetly,"nothing comes that easily. You've been interacting with the curse too closely, Lefou. That means you are as deep in this now as Gaston is. But the magic liquid is only designed for one person".  
"But..." Lefou looked baffled, "why would I need one?"  
The woman smiled slightly, "when everyone forgets Gaston and his past, you won't. At some point, that could be very traumatic experiene for you".  
"I think, I can survive this. That situation doesn't much differ from the current one".  
"Well, you don't see him being happy with his lovely wife and children now," the enchantress remarked. "Anyway, I just wanted to mention one more option for you. You could drink this potion yourself. The same things will heppen, but you will be the one to forget and Gaston to remember. You won't be hunted by the past any more, you will even have a chanse to really fall in love with Stanley. Just keep it in mind, it's up for you to decide".  
She turned around and made several sedate steps forward before stoping and saying, "harry up with your descision, Lefou. You have time till the morning to make it or else something bad will happen".  
With that she slowly dissapered into the air.  
Lefou looked on the sparkling vile in his hand with condemnation and frowned. He was frozen with indecision. On the one hand, he had gotten hurt by Gaston and desereved a chance to live normal life while Gaston deserved to remeber what he had done and what he had got for it. On the other hand, Lefou had decided to join Gaston on his own will and had suported his ego, actually. Besides, Rene proved to be not a bad person without all the Gastons memories, so may be Rene desered a chance for a normal life too...  
"I think, I know what I have to do to be a better myself," he mourmured and placed the bottle in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Vivre sans aimer n’est pas proprement vivre (french) -> To live without loving is to not really live
> 
> P.S. please, write me if find any mistakes


	3. You deserve better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope, it's not too simpe to read. English is not my native language (=  
> Also, somewhere the plot may be kind of strained, but I can't work with one fic for too long, sorry

Lefou woke up in a complete darkness with an aching pain in his head.   
"What the," he whispered disgruntled and started looking around, his eyes slowly getting used to the dark.  
It seemed he was in a some kind of a cellar, the thin blanket underneath him. The man stood up, his limbs numb cause of lying on the hard cold floor.   
Looking closely, he recognized the room - it was the one that servants used for storing their modest vines and other goods. Lefou nervously checked his pockets - the vile was, obviously, missing. A few seconds later he was banging on the closed cellsr's door shouting for anyone.   
Shortly the footsteps followed.  
"Hey, a nice sleep you got there, buddy," the familiar voice greeted the prisoner.  
Lefou rolled his eyes up, "Dick, what kind of a joke is that?.. Hurry up and open the door".  
"No, no, no. You tell me what kind of a joke was it," the man on the other side of a door sounded persistent and a bit drunk. "Stanley comes to me all sobbing and sniveling, saying you've been talkin' to yourself strange gibberish about damn Gaston, Jesus Christ".   
Lefou felt paralyzed. Apparantly, Stanley overheard his crazy-man monologue and decided to complain Dick about it. But his boyfriend would't let Lefou being locked up in a celler, would he?..  
"Listen, buddy," the hunter tried to sound as convincing as he could, "it was just misunderstanding. Clearly, I wasn't talking to myself, I just... overtook the conversation, that's all. The door in the ballroom was closed, so Stanly couldn't really know, right?"   
Dick grunted in doubt. Lefou got a feeling that he could break the ice.  
"He simply overreacted," the hunter concluded,"it happens with the best of us".   
"Right, I could believe that, but..." the man on the opposite side babbled, "What's about Gaston?.. I don't understnd, Lefou, three years have passed, why would you talk about that man!"   
Lefou felt the heat growing up in Dick's voice - the lad started to build something up in his head.  
"But I was talking about the veston*, my friend," the hunter interrupted.  
The tipsy man asked with annoyance "The what?.."  
"Veston, Dick. You know how I'm passionate about my jackets. And one of my favorites got completly destroyed..."  
"Stoooop," the man snaped, "just, don't. I'm not sure what happend back there anymore. Although I'm pretty sure you're treating my boy badly. I mean, Stanly is like a son for me, you understand, and when I saw his sad face... I wish him to be happy, Lefou, and you don't help with that".  
"All right, I can agree," Lefou sighed, "I'm not the best boyfriend Stanley could have. But what can I do? I can't change myself in the way he wants me to!.."  
"Well, may be I'm a bit drunk, but!.. I think few more hours here will help you realise something... important," the older man concluded. "Anyway, I'm about to go to the village, meeting guys in the tavern. So, have a nice time!.."  
"Hey, Dick, wait!.. I said wait," he punched the door, "I need to be out!.. I need to help him!.."  
There was no answer, only distant footsteps and the sound of closing door. The situation got serious. Most probably, Lefou didn't have much time to break the curse properly, that meant something bad might happen to Gaston.  
The hunter took few steps back and attacked the door trying to bash it. Unfortunately, he wasn't as physically fit as he had been during the war and the door was quite well made. So then he had to put this idea aside and looked around the room again, more strategically.  
At the top of the wall he noticed a dip coverd with some kind of a board. Not thinking much more Lefou dragged a barrel in the right place to reach the bord and got rid of it, letting faint light in the room. The window he has discovered turned to be too small even for a head. But, still, it was something.  
"Somebody, help," Lefou yelled out the window, "I got locked up in here! Help!"  
The man shut down and listen to the outside. At first it was nothing, but then he heard fast clattering.  
"Good boy," he called, "Filex, come here. Listen, you have to bring the help".   
The dog whined and started to dig the ground. "No, no that," the hunter shouted angrilly, "find somebody to help me!.."  
The animal realized it's attempts had been in vain so it started running in circales barking loudly. The hunter was about to curse everything in the world when suddenly he heard the voice comming from the window, "Hey, buddy, calm done, what's going on". It was all too much familiar voice speaking, "that's better, good boy".  
"Hmhm," Lefou cleared his throat theatrically, "good evning, Maurice, Sir".  
"What, Lefou?.. Where are you?" the hunter could see man's legs turning right and left as Maurice was looking around trying to find the speaker.  
"I'm down here, Sir".  
Soon he could see the face of the old man, who got down on his knees to see what was goin on.  
"Stop "sir"ing me, lad. I've already told you so. What are you doing in there, anyway?.."  
"Ahh, that's an odd story. Dick has locked me up in here," Lefou grabbed the iron bars, "and I really need to get out".  
They looked at each other for some time and the hunter thought that it probably hadn't been the best descision to tell the truth at the first place.  
"Listen, Maurice, I hadn't done anything wrong, I promise. That man just got a bit drunk and sentimental about Stanly, that's all".  
"Hmm, I don't really think that's the whole truth," Maurice squirmed and examined Lefou's expression once more,"but I don't think you could do something really bad either. So, please, wait a bit longer, I'll get my tools in a minute".  
It didn't take long for an old man to bring all he needed to unlock the door. That means, pretty soon Lefou, with the thanks to his savior, went out to the little servant's kitchen and started looking desperately through shelves for the little bottle. Maurice sat at the table and watched the turmoil with interest.  
"Hm, you have certainly lost something," he ascertained the fact.  
"Oh," Lefou turned to the older man for a moment, "sorry, I just think that Dick may have taken somethig mine by a mistake. It's a bottle, you know". He faced the shelf again trying to find the thing.  
"A little bottle with some liquid inside?" Maurice wondered.  
"Sure, it's a... medicine kind of".  
"Made of dark glass, shimmering with different colors?" the older man specified.  
"Yes, yes..." the hunter answered carelessly. "Wait, how do you know?"  
Lefou turned around and saw Maurice looking at something closely in his hands, glasses pushed back on the temple.  
"I guess, I've found it right here, on the table," he said and streatched out his arm to pass the vile. "So what exactly is it? The bottle itself is a very crafty work, I've seen something perfect like this only in Paris".  
Lefou breathed a sigh of relief as the bottle was in his pocket again.   
"Just between you and me, I've found a man living in the woods with a weird illness. He couldn't even get out of his house, so I decided to find him something to relieve his pain. You know, you are a good man, Maurice. That's why I'm telling you, that this potion was given me by Agathe".  
The older man straightened your back "Agathe?.. You mean, there is anothere curse here?.."  
"Belive me, you don't need to worry about it. Or anyone in the village. It's my own thing," he rubbed his eyes violently, "but I have to ask you for one more request".  
"Well, if you are a messanger of Agathe, that I won't hesitate to help you, Lefou".   
***   
The sky was alredy colored with golden shades heralding coming sunrise. Lefou was riding a horse to death, altough he'd never liked being that fast. But he had no choice, he needed to break the curse properly. He didn't want anything bad happening to Rene, but he didn't see drinking potion himself as an option. He strongly decided that Gaston deserved a second chance.   
The top of the sun had been already seen through the trees when the hunter entered the cursed place. From the distance he could see the familiar figure leaving the house and stopping at the porch. Lefou waved a hand with relief, Rene mirrored the gesture and then collapesed on the ground like a rag doll.   
The hunter dismount as fast as he could and trew himself on the ground, near the other man.   
"Rene, I'm here," he whispered in panic, "please, hold on".  
The man lying on his back breathed havily, he looked at Lefou:  
"You've done it, you've returned," the faint smile touched his face. "I guess, I can finally die now".   
"Don't be ridiculous," the hunter got the bottle out of the pocket, "that's your forgivness, Rene, drink this".   
The raven-haired man looked at the vial and frowned at it's magical shimmering, "wait... What is it?.."  
"Oh, my God," Lefou felt more and more anxious, "it's a potion from the soccerer!.. It will break the curse, it'll make you a human again and it will give you a second chance, you will live a new life!.."   
Rene took the bottle carefully and touched the cap. Than he stopped and asked firmly, "new life - what does it mean exactly?"  
"Sometimes you are such a pain in the ars," the hunter hissed through his teeth. "Everyone will forget about your awful doings as well as you will forget everything. You will be able to live a normal life".  
Rene held the other man by the sleeve and stared, "There is more to it, Lefou. I can feel it. Everything has it's cost, doesn't it?"  
"Okay, okay, I won't forget all of this happened," he answered in a hurry with irritation, "but I don't care, I'm already a bit crazy because of all this curses stuff, so, please, just drink the damn potion already!.."  
"If I let you suffer like that, it would mean I had lost all my humanity," with that he threw the magical vial to the ground, shining drops flying in the air.  
"No, you didnt!.." Lefou screamed and closed his eyes firmly in despair and anger. "Do you think it's better for me to look at you dying?!.."   
Rene's face got even paler than it already had been as he had reaslised what he had done, "Lefou, I'm so sorry..."  
"Don't you sorry me now," the hunter interrupted, "I need to figure something out... How did it even happen? Why are you in a such condition?"  
"The blood that I drank, it was poisoned with rotten magic. Of course, it must have been Carbet, who else..."  
The "blood" was echoing throught Lefous' mind. Blood was an essentual thing for a vampire. And Rene was suffering from big amount of bad blood... Lefou clenched his teeth and pulled a small kife from his belt. He cut his wrist harsly without a sound and brought it to Rene's lips.  
"Please, just for once," he said despirately, "do what I ask you to. I won't forgive myself if we don't try".  
The man gently took Lefou's hand and pressed lips to the cut, his eyes closed and lashes slightly trembling. At first it was more like a chaste little kiss, but soon the vampire got into the taste and was licking and sucking the cut eagerly. He took his time to enjoy it, so Lefou couldn't look at the act without blushing.   
"That's not enough," the hunter whispered, "but I trust you, Rene, so... please, bite me".  
The man put his head back looking at the sky. He felt the cold touch near his collarbones and then heard reaping of fabric. Lefou closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Rene nipped the exposed neck. It seemed like teasing the hunter gave pleasure to the vampire as he didn't go through the skin at once. But when he did he did it sharply, his fangs injecting venom into the prey. Lefou only managed to squeak quietly and then everything started getting blurry in front of him. He felt light-headed, he could hear his own heart racing as he breathed the musky scent of Gaston. The hunter could stay this way forever untill his blood would be drained completely...  
"Lefou, Lefou," the man felt the strong grip on his shoulder. He straightened up slowely and looked at his companion with a dreamy, far-off look. "Lefou," Gaston stared with bulged eyes, "I remember... I remember everything".  
The bigger man cupped Lefou's cheecks and got his face disturbingly close to the hunter's.   
"I couldn't do this, Lefou," he wishpered insistengly, "you have to belive me, I would never..."  
Lefou took a minute to process what was happening, then he frowned and get his fingers around his friends' wrists making him leave his face alone.  
"Gaston," he said firmly, "you did what you did. And it was awfully wrong. You have to accept it. I saw everything with my own eyes".  
"But not everything happenes by ones will," the pleasanе voice sounded aside.  
The two men looked at the source of the sound and, indeed, it was Agathe in her human form. She looked at them upsidedown with a slitly sad smile.  
"Everyone learns from their mistakes, even I do," she signed and turned away looking in the sky, "I casted the second curse at the wrong time. Saying simply, Gaston's mind was influensed by the magic. It povoked him to do certain things so the original curse would be broken sooner".  
Lefou's heart ached as he heard the soccerer, he felt his eyes becoming watery.  
"Agathe, are you saying that all this time... all this time Gaston wasn't a monster?.. That magic made him leave Maurice to die, magic made him attack the castle, magic made him betray me?.. I'm sorry, but don't you think that this punishment is too much for being a narcissist?.."  
"Narcissist?.." Gaston mummbled to himself frowing.  
"You don't have to worry about the curse anymore, Lefou," the woman answered calmly, "it's already borked. You've found a different way to do this. Unfortunatlly, people in the castle and the village still remember everyting that happened".   
"But... couldn't you do something about that?" the chubby man wondered.   
"I've alredy been too nice with you two, don't you think," she turned back, golden shine blinding Lefous' eyes, "you better remember who you are talking to. I can understand your consern, Lefou, but Gaston still has much to work on".   
She turned her gaze to another man.  
"You've been a selfish man, Gaston. You've dwelled on the past, obsessed with old victories, forgetting people who had been helping you all that time. You haven't valued the truth only accepting the praise, which _someone_ has gladly provided to you. You've thought your looks could replace love in a marriage. You've considered yourself a hero but for the last years all you've been doing has been hunting for trophy and sitting around in the tavern... I really want to hope, you'll change your ways, Gaston. If not - I will have to meet you again".  
The soccerer said her last words and dissappered with the blowing wind. Two men were still sitting on the ground looking at the space where Agathe had just been. After few seconds they looked at each other, Lefou blushed a little and turned his gaze at the ground.   
"Does it hurt?" Gaston asked quietly and touched Lefou's little wound making the latter jump.  
The smaller man pressed his hand to the neck and laughed nervously. "It's fine," he answered and got up from the ground, "I think, we should leave this place".   
"Right, I was thinking about it myself," the other man followed, "but obviously, I won't be welcomed back at the village".   
They kept walking slowly towards the horse, trying to figure things out.  
"Your house is now an orphanage," Lefou stated as a fact.  
"Emm, that's good, I suppose," Gaston answered after a pause and got on the horse. He streached out his arm to Lefou and helped him sitting at the back. The horse began it's movement and soon was troting through the forest.   
"I think, we still could find you a bed at the orphanage, there aren't many children there," Lefou suggested.  
"You know, Lefou, I think Agathe wanted me to start a new life," Gaston answered firmly, "and I myself don't really want to be an outcast, that has almost killed people's favourite prince".   
Lefou sobbed and bite his lip. He didn't think his friend would leave everything that easily...  
"I... got it, Goston. I can give you some money for your jurney, I have some savings," the man said simply, "and some goods. You know, Maurice gave his old cart to Stanly and me, we don't need it anymore, so... You can take it too".   
"You don't get it, Lefou. I neded you to come with me". Lefou freezed in disbelive.  
"But Gaston... I can't leave Stanly like that," he finally answered.   
"Even if I ask you to?.."  
"Yes. I owe him a lot," the man signed. "If it wasn't for him I would have probably be a drunken mess. He is my best friend, Gaston, and I do love him".  
"Hmmm," the man besides didn't sound content."But you don't love him that way, Lefou, do you?"  
"You are right, I can't deny the facts... So, may by it is the time I speak with him with all my honesty. He sure deserves someone better".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *veston (french) -> jacket
> 
> P.S. please, write me if find any mistakes


	4. My happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of epilogue) Wanted to end this fic on a positive and fun note.

Stanley was a good man and a good friend.   
He listened to his partner calmly and admitted that he had knew all along about Lefou's feelings not being as strong as his. Of course, in heart he had always hoped that after a year or so this would change. Although it didn't happen.   
And at the moment Stanley had only two options - to live with a man that looked at him just as a friend or to end those onesided-relations. The choice was made.  
Inevitably, there had been some tears, accusations and sobbing at first, but in the end Stanley was even helping his ex-boyfriend and Gaston packing the cart with all needed stuff. There were clothes, some long-term food, hunting weapons and other little things. And for once Lefou was glad that he had decided to take some of the Gastons's belongings from the orphanage.  
Soon enough the hunter said his goodbyes to the castle and sat inside the cart besides the man of his teenage dreams. They moved into the darkness following the main road.   
***  
That was nice to come into a warm softly lit tavern after travelling through the chilly night. "At Margot's" the name on the signboard stated.  
"What would you have, handsome?" the plump woman behind the bar asked with a pleasant voice.  
"Two pints of beer for each, mam," Gaston answered with a grin.  
Margot placed her hands on hips, "I was talking to your friend, actually". She raised a brow and looked at Lefou playfully while pouring beer into mugs.  
"Do you have a free room we could spend a night in?" the former lieutenant asked with a faint note of frustration and made a big gulp from his mug.  
"Well, there is only one room left, fellas," she turned to Lefou with a dreamy gase,"I would gladly let _you_ spend the night in my room, though, but... ah, my husband is such a jealous and possessive man".  
Gaston placed his mug on the table with an intentionally loud noise and assumed "I guess, we can have that room then?"  
"Oh, of course. You wouldn't be too uncomfortable", the woman spoke to the stronger man, her voice getting more businesslike, "That room's on the second floor. Here you go, the keys".  
Gaston took them harshly and drunk up all of his beer. He glanced at Lefou, who was slowly enjoying the liquor.   
Faint remonstrances didn't stop Gaston from taking other's mug and finishing the beverage. After that the man stood up and moved to the staires dragging Lefou with him. His walking was quite confident as the alcohol didn't do much to the former lieutenant even being drunk on empty stomach.   
"What a tiresome woman," he resented and keept pulling Lefou after him.  
The other man didn't try to resist, instead he considered to disagree verbally, "you think so?.. I find her being quite friendly".  
"Wooing a stranger is not called being friendly," Gaston blurted out not willing to continue the conversation.   
Lefou took the keys and started opening the door. "You're angry because she fancies me more," he chuckled.  
"Phhhh," the other man snorted with disregard, "that bothers me least of all".  
Lefou turned back to face Gaston and grined teasingly, "so, you are jealous of me then".  
He jumped a little as his stronger friend clamped him against the door, tense arms leaning firmly to the right and left of Lefou.  
"So what if I am," he answered with a deep quiet voice.   
Lefou raised his arms up in a surrendering gesture and backed down "Wow, wow, I'm just joking, Gaston".  
"Well, I'm not," he looked at the shorter man up and down and closed the distance even more, "so what am I supposed to do with it, Lefou?"  
The hunter groped the knob in a sudden panic and turned it, sending both of the men flying on the floor.   
"Sometimes you are so clumsy," Gaston grumbled and got up awkwardly. "I think it's kind of... cute," he stretched out his arm to Lefou, noticing a faint blush on his friend's face. The taller man smiled in anticipation and helped Lefou stand up as well. Shortly after that he moved to the door and closed it on the latch - suddenly the only source of light was the moon shinging from the little windows.  
"Well, back to our conversation, my dear," Gaston murmured caming slowly to the hunter. He gently placed his hands on the man's shoulders, "The thing is... I really don't like it when people are setting their sights on something that doesn't belong to them".  
Lefou squeezed his lips in disapproval, "Gaston, haven't you leraned anything from all this?.. I am not a thing. And all the more so I am not _your_ thing".  
The taller man released his grip and looked away for a second to gather thoughts. Unfortenutly, he had never been good at expressing his feelings and talking arrogant had bacame a dangerouse habit. It was hard not to let his past self show itself now and then but he really tried. "Wait, Lefou, I didn't mean it like that..." the man promised hasty.  
"You din't mean this and you didn't mean that," the hunter only rolled his eyes and started lighting candles on the nearby shelf, "I don't want to listen to this again. Just... please, act like you do care and do appriciate me".  
Gaston noded to himself with a sigh and murmured, "so, actions may speak louder than words".   
Not waiting even a second more he cupped Lefou's face and pulled him into a kiss. He did it like a gentleman giving the very first kiss to a young lady, being all gentle and self-controlled. Although, Lefou wasn't an inexperienced lady at all and did let it show soon enough by deepening the kiss. Their tongues met and Gaston felt that he wanted to go much more further. But before he tried, the other man pulled away, all panting and blushing in an irresistibly tempting way.   
"That what I meant," Gaston whispered in a hoarse voice admiring Lefou.   
"That... that was educational," the chubby man chuckled and then looked seriously at his companion. "Listen, Gaston, are you sure about... that?"  
"Well, ask my pants about that, 'cause it's getting pretty tight in there," Gaston grined at his own wittiness.  
That made Lefou slap the man on the chest in attempt to draw more attention, "I am serious. I don't want anything akward between us. It's understandable, that you haven't got a woman for a long time, but..."   
Gaston tiredly rubbed his eyes in realisation of the fact that he wouldn't escape using words this time. Moreover, he had to shape his opinion on the matter out of his scattered thinking and feelings. Obviously, he had used to live not giving much thought about anything. But being Rene taught him being different.  
"We both know that I am... I am an asshole, Lefou. I can't stop behave like one in a day. And that doesn't mean I don't appreciate you, because I _do_ ," the man paused meaningfully looking at the reaction on his companion's face. "You are my best friend. You are my only friend. I feel it now, I've understood that, I swear. You mean... a lot to me".   
Gaston licked his dry lips and took Lefou by the shoulders yet again saying "I can't figure it out myself but... because of the curse or because of circumstances or whatsoever I see you in a whole new light. And not only as a friend. I mean... I can't give any promises to you about the future, but I sure do know that right now, right now I would rather kiss noone but you".   
Lefou was staring at the taller man trying not to beam too much. He had never expected such words coming out from Gaston. "Well, I think it'll do. For now," he replied finally.  
"Sooo... you are still into me, aren't you?" Gaston asked making the hunter cough out of surprise.   
"Hmhm, I guess," this answer was enough for the lieutenant to shoulder Lefou and carry him confidently to the bed.  
"Hey, what do you think you're doin'?" the cubby man protested being tossed on the sheets.  
Gaston leaned over and smiled excitedly "What does it look like? I'm 'bout to have a taste of that delicious cherry pie".  
Lefou laughed, blush warming his cheeks, "didn't know you were so sappy".  
"Well," Gaston looked at his partner smiled apologetically, "this position actually reminded me that I have to leave you for a while... Too much beer, damn it".  
A minute passed by and Lefou found himself alone in the small badly cleaned up room. He still couldn't believe things that were happening to him. He was thrilled and he was afraid at the same time. He didn't know what Gaston was expected from him...   
"Oh," the sudden thought reached Lefou's mind. He hadn't taken a passive role for a long time, which meant some disadvantages. "We'll definitely need this," he whispered to himself pulling out a small bottle of almond oil from his sack. That was the moment when Lefou was grateful for having hand-moisturizing complex. "That will be awkward to explain," he chuckled nervously and placed the vial on the bedside table.   
Not knowing what to do with himself next he took off his outer garments and crawled under the blanket, his teeth chattering because of the cold.  
Several minutes later Lefou heard the door creak and watched Gaston coming in. "Hope, it wasn't too long..." the man started but then noticed his friend laying in the bed. "To all appearances, my leave made you sleepy, mon chouchou" he said softly and started undoing the jacket, his eyes fixed on Lefou all the time. "Don't worry, I'll help you to be... aroused quite easily".  
Lefou felt his face turning red and pulled on the blanket up to his nose. He couldn't resist watching Gaston taking his linen shirt off and tossing it aside with neglect. The view revealed to the hunter was spectacular as expected - Gaston's muscular and lean torso couldn't leave anybody indifferent. The next thing to be tossed away, obviously, was pants. The drawers didn't stay too long on Gaston as well. "Ah, I fell such an animal freedom," the man told excitedly staying nude and made a pose worth of an antique god. He stretched his neck and slowly moved towards the bed to slid under the blanket.  
"You know, Lefou, I've always prefered woman with curves. Don't understand why all girls in the village are so thin" Gaston leaned on his elbow, his chin resting on the palm. The look Lefou gave him made the stronger man's smile fade, "Listen, what I wanted to say was - you don't need to worry about me being an example of natural musculinity while you being... adorable yourself".  
"Well, thanks, now I'm definitely gonna think about body complexes, arsehole," the hunter crossed his arms pretending to be annoyed so his parther wouldn't feel too much confident. This method had clearly worked as Gaston showed confusion on his face, "Oh, but the point was for you not to think about it... I guess, I'm too bad with words".   
Lefou chuckled and turned on the side facing the other man, "That's because you never think befor you speak, silly".  
Gaston grined and cought a curl of Lefou's hair on his finger. "Let me redeem myself then," he said seductively and closed their lips together, his hind slinding on the parthner's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope, you had pleasure time reading this fic!)  
> P.S. Kudos and nice comments are really help me to write more (=  
> PS.PS. Any advice in private messages.

**Author's Note:**

> *Vivre sans aimer n’est pas proprement vivre (french) -> To live without loving is to not really live  
> *veston (french) -> jacket
> 
> P.S. please, write me if find any mistakes


End file.
